


Heatwave

by JHTSG



Series: Drips [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Melting, Merging, Porn With Plot, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTSG/pseuds/JHTSG
Summary: Jake and Trent are stuck in their apartment, without a working AC, as a heatwave hits. However, as they try to cool off, it seems they only make themselves melt more.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Drips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006038
Kudos: 3





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Here's a nice, slow story with a bit of a "soft merge". Actually really liked taking it this slow, and would love to write more with some big slimes in melty situations. Let's see what else I can come up with.

"Yes Jim it's going to be sweltering today. We could see temperatures over 100, and with the humidity it's going to feel even hotter." the TV blared out as Jake watched the news in his small, beachside apartment. "So folks, please stay indoors, stay hydrated, and stay cool!"

“You hear that? It’s only going to get hotter!” He yells to his roommate.

“Fuck me!” Trent yells angrily from the other room. Walking over to the living room, he sees Jake, shirtless, already beginning to drip on the sofa. His shorts were already tinged slightly gray, and his large body was starting to sink, spreading outwards.

“What are we going to do? This fan isn’t doing us any good.” Trent says pointing a large drippy blue hand towards the ceiling fan. Try as it might, it only blows hot air around.

“Well, I don’t know. It’s not like we can head out. Pretty sure we’d just melt even faster. Why’d we even move here?” Jake asks.

“It was cheap. The guy didn’t tell us the AC was broken.”

Jake sighs, before adding “Maybe we should’ve checked. Did you already open the windows?”

“Yeah. Not that it helps much.”

Trent stood around, thinking about what to do next, when an idea he’d been wanting to try out for a while. He asked, “Should I get the freezer packs?”

“You seriously want to try that, don’t you?”

“Well, it’s an opportune time, and it beats melting around. At least we could have some fun, you know?”

Jake thought about it for a bit, before saying “You know what? Fuck it. Get them out.”

Trent smiled lightly, before going to the kitchen behind the sofa. He opened the freezer, and grabbed the two packs he had been saving for such an occasion. As he did so, he felt his hands freeze up. He moaned a bit, before going back to Jake, sitting to his left.

“Here” he said, slapping it onto his gut.

“mmph!” He said, a little shocked, before moaning as it sank into his slime. He felt it cool the nearby area. It felt good as his gut turned slowly into a slush. Trent didn’t wait much longer before shoving it into his, perhaps with a little more force. “Ahhhh” he said, laying back, putting his feet on the coffee table.

The two cooed softly, feeling their internal goo cool and flow, small convection currents moving it about. Their heads laid back on the sofa, basking in the mellow pleasure. Even though they were getting cooled on the inside, they were still melting on the outside. Drips of themselves pooled on the floor, and their guts started to rub up against each other’s

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Trent asked softly

“Yeah…” Jake said, patting his gut with a melty hand, before grunting. His hands slowly moved down, almost instinctively from the mellow pleasure he was receiving. His shorts seemed to be hiding his now hardening member.

“Y- You wouldn’t mind if I… Ffuck…” he moaned.

“No, I wouldn’t… in fact…” He moved his own hand down to Jake’s growing bulge. “Would you let me?”

“Oh…” Jake said a little shocked, before adding “Sure.”

Trent’s hands slipped behind Jake’s shorts, and grabbed at his member. It was less than solid, but he managed to give it a decent squeeze.

“Mph fuck…” he moaned, as Trent’s hands worked to slip it over the shorts. His own cock was starting to grow as he did, though he didn’t mind.

Eventually, Jake’s melty cock and balls flopped out. It throbbed as it leaked

“Mmmm your pre’s cold.” Trent remarked, before beginning to stroke. Jake moaned as his big hands traversed his chest, caressing it gently.

Trent leaned in to kiss Jake, and he didn’t hesitate. Their faces mushed together, their goo mixing slightly as they did so. Through this, Jake tried to reach Trent’s cock, but was consumed by the slow, methodical stroking of his hands. Besides, it seemed Trent had already begun to grab at his bulge, squishing it, before pulling down his shorts just enough to stroke at it.

The two kept kissing as they melted, enjoying the feeling of their goo flowing within them, and on top of each other. Small moans managed to escape with each motion, each lethargic stroke.

Trent pulled back for a moment, only to see a dreamy-eyed Jake, his face still holding a few drips of his blue goo. “You like that, don’t you?” Trent said softly.

“It feels fucking great…” Jake replied.

Trent’s other hand stopped stroking, instead tugging at Jake’s shorts to give himself a little more room to work with. After that, they slowly fondled Jake’s balls. They were stretched out as they melted, but they felt really full.

“I guess this explains why you’re leaking so much.” Trent said, as Jake continued to moan. He drooled slightly as he continued to caress his chest, and eventually started reaching for his large core. Trent noticed, and moved closer. His left hand went for his dick, while his right hand reached into his cool, internal mass. It bumped into the still freezing cold pack on its way up to meet Jake’s hand and his core. Jake gasped, not expecting another hand on the highly sensitive spot within himself. He looked over to see Trent reaching over, his arm sticking into him. Behind him on the sofa lay a few bits of his blue slime, and between them, their guts were now pushing on each other.

Jake continued to moan, as Trent only focused on pleasuring him. With each one of Jake’s moans, his cock throbbed, leaking a bit of pre. Jake wasn’t about to leave his friend hanging, though. He finally managed to reach his arm around Trent’s back, pushing him closer, before stretching it out, and reaching for his cock. His other hand reached inside Trent’s chest to get to his core. As he began to caress and stroke, Trent gave out a sharp moan, leaking a little more

“Fffuck man…” he moaned.

Slowly the two continued to melt, globs of themselves cascading to the floor through their legs. It also didn’t help that their guts, being so pushed together, were beginning to mix. Small streaks of blue and gray flowed across them.

Trent stopped stroking, and pulled his hand out of Jake’s chest, instead pushing his legs to the side, and guiding his face for a small kiss. After that, he said “Give me some room down there, will you?”

Jake wordlessly nodded, spreading his dripping legs out, as Trent flowed down, his mass moving lethargically, as he only formed himself from his hip up. He looked up at Jason, now caressing his own core again, as he once more grabbed at his cock. It leaked a drop as he approached his mouth. He gave it a few teasing licks before sliding it into his mouth.

“Augh! Ffuck!” moaned Jake, as the hand that once stroked moved lower, down to his balls, to keep fondling them. They swished and swashed as their contents moved about. Trent moaned softly as he received bit by bit of Jake’s cold pre, almost as if it was a refreshing drink. He kept going until his mouth was right up to his crotch, before moving back, just as slow. Jake absolutely loved it, reveling in the pleasure of feeling Trent’s hot mouth around his sensitive member.

Trent moved his other hand to tend to his own member, which was now leaking profusely into his puddle. The pre would eventually be reabsorbed by it, and slowly leaked out again. It was a seemingly never-ending cycle of gradual pleasure.

The puddle at his feet slowly grew outwards, both with his own goo, and Jake’s who was continuing to melt, slouching down and into the couch. Atop the melting now slightly blobby looking mountain of goo that made him up was his resting head, bearing dazed eyes, and an agape mouth that slowly emitted moans and gasps.

The two not only melted, but continued to mix. Trent’s face had small strings of Jake’s gray goo dangling between it and his crotch, and his own goo was being left behind on Jake’s cock.

Eventually, Trent’s hand moved away from fondling Jake’s balls, instead aiming lower, slowly making its way between Jake’s mass and the sofa to reach his ass. Jake noticed, and sunk a little further into the sofa, revealing the precious hole.

Trent looked up as his fingers made their way into the melty hole to see Jake tremble, feeling his melty mass stretched. Inside lay a cool, malleable interior, which Trent took no time to start fingering. Jake moaned harder. “D- Don’t stop…” he moaned. It wasn’t long before a large melty hand lay on top of Trent’s head, inching him forward. He loved feeling it there, feeling it melt ontop of him, mixing with his own goo.

Jake, however, had an idea. Carefully, he began lowering his core, avoiding the still cold pack within him, and closer to the action. As he did so, he moaned a little harder, the pleasure he was receiving now amplified. He grunted as he put it close to his ass, enough to have it brush up with Trent’s fingers.

Trent piped up with a “Hmmm?” as he stopped, confused as to what his fingers just touched.

“Please… Don’t stop… Keep going” Jake moaned, as his hand moved out of his mass, and up to caress his chest again.

Trent eventually figured it out in his foggy mind, and kept going. Jake’s more intense moans were getting to him. Heavy moans filled the air as he continued, both his and Jake’s. As he kept sucking and fingering, an idea of his own started to form.

His strokes stopped, leaving a string of pre between his tongue and Jake’s cock, before he moved his head down to meet his hand. It brushed past Jake’s balls, reaching up towards his ass. Jake sunk further lifting his legs in anticipation, as Trent buried his face into his ass. He moaned a sharp “Oh FUCK!” as he felt his tongue reach his core. Never before had he had it licked, and such a foreign sensation made him spurt a good bit of pre on Trent’s back. Immediately he started stroking, his hand moving at a slightly faster pace than Trent had been sucking. With each lick, another spurt of pre erupted from his cock. “Fffuck! FUCK!” he moaned, now melting even more heavily. Thick strings of his mass formed between his torso and his moving hand, breaking and reforming with each stroke. Little bits of his mass also flung themselves from it. His legs were dropping back to the floor, melting in large globs, along with another cascade that began to form, slipping some of his mass right below where Trent’s face was. It was all surreal, and perhaps a little too much for Jake.

Even if it felt so good, he was getting far too close. With a long “Ohhh Fffuck yeahhhh…” he melted down, flowing past Trent’s face, only to reform in front of him on the floor. Trent was about to say something, but stopped short when he felt Jake’s hand take over for his, stroking his cock, and putting it up against his. Jake leaned in to kiss Trent again, the two now doing so atop a gray and blue sea, rubbing not just their cocks, but their whole bodies up against each other. It wasn’t long before they reached for their cores again, causing them to leak even more. They didn’t know they could even feel this much pleasure.

Jake eventually laid down on the floor, spreading his legs once more.

“Why don’t you stick something larger inside of me?” He begged.

“You don’t have to ask.” Trent replied, flowing over, and grabbing Jake’s legs. He teased his hole, rubbing his melting cock along its edge, before with a glorpy hump he shoved his cock in, hitting his core again. Jake’s head fell back with a splat as he was immediately overloaded with pleasure. He felt himself melt out farther as Trent slid out, only to slide back in. Each hump sent a wave of pleasure crashing between the two, each with a wet glorp, and each forming several strings between Trent’s crotch and Jake’s ass. Jake struggled to stroke himself as his ass was assaulted, while Trent struggled merely to keep his form, and keep himself from cumming, even if he was gradually accelerating. It didn’t seem like Jake could take much more anyways either.

Trent leaned forward, moving up to kiss Jake once more. He kept humping as he reached him, their tongues dancing as his torso dripped all over Jake’s gray goo. The two moaned intensely, as they neared their orgasm.

Just then, however, Trent’s hand slipped. With a loud _schlorp_ , his mass fell right into Jack, a small, heavy splash exploding as a result. They felt the now warm packs that started this all off clink within them. As they reformed, Jack and Trent appeared partially merged, forming their two heads atop a large broad chest and gut, two thick legs, and two massive cocks. They moaned extremely loudly, feeling their internal goo mix, their cores get closer, their now shared cum slosh within their balls. They instinctively grabbed at their cocks, stroking as fast as they could finally on the edge of orgasm.

They panted heavily, each moaning a small “ffuck!” intermittently. They were just on the edge, just on the cusp. They only needed that one final push, one final nudge and they’d burst.

And then it happened.

Their cores suddenly bumped up against each other in the blue-gray mess.

Instantly overtaken by the electrical rush of pleasure that permeated every drop of their goo, they felt themselves reach that excruciatingly tall peak. They could feel their balls churn as their cum slowly made its way up their cocks, and blasted off form their tips. Their eyes shut, their mouths agape, letting out one loud, continuous moan as thick ropes of sticky, gray-blue cum flew over them. As it began to fall ,so too did their form, melting more heavily as the two couldn’t bear focus on their form, and were completely consumed by their pleasure. By the time their first bursts landed, another one was already in the air, and they were already spreading thinner and thinner on the ground.

Multiple shots of cum followed as they spread, each one crashing through their goo, each one causing them to moan even harder. They trembled as their form dissipated, and their cum kept bursting, landing straight back onto their puddle.

As the bursts steadily came to a close their moans lessened in intensity. Slowly but surely gravity took its toll, as the last of their finer details began to flatten out. Their faces were some of the last details to go, as they panted, their goo still highly sensitive, still feeling the echoes of the pleasure they experienced. They melted down fully, their cores and the packs resting at the center of their sea of ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is work 11 of "Drips", a series of short stories about slime/slime or slime/human interactions in the human world. I'm only posting some to AO3. You can find others in my other platforms linked in my profile


End file.
